He's not who I thought he was
by Otaku Out
Summary: Kagome a simple cafe owner suffers great tragedy, but when a Kind man takes her under his wing, she finds out she doesn't know him was well as she thought. Bad sum I know! Great story! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Kagome began her day. Turning the sign from closed to open, starting up the oven, and setting the tables in Shikon Cafe. She owned the place with her sister Kikyo. She dusted off her skirt and set her tip jar on the counter. Onigumo, the cook, entered the little cafe and grabbed an apron off the rack. Kagome looked at it and saw it was noticeably dirty. "Hey I'm taking uniforms and aprons to the drycleaners tonight. If you want you can leave it with me before you head out." He nodded and threw her a smirk. Ever since he started working at Shikon cafe he's been quiet and uncomfortable. And if she didn't know better, when he smirked at her it was like he was thinking she was a fool. She shook the thought off and stood at the front counter as customers began coming in and taking seats.

Kikyo had come down to the cafe part of the home and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Morning..." Kagome smiled. "Good morning." Kikyo slipped her apron over her lolita style uniform and took a pad and a pen. "I'll start waiting on tables."

"Kay." Kagome replied. Kikyo was the eldest so she usually took care of the counter, but on tuesdays it was Kagome's turn.

Kagome lovingly caressed a picture of their family on the countertop. She could remember when her Mother, Hana, would put her on the counter and teach her how to run the cafe. Then Kikyo would get mad because she wasn't up there too, so Hana would let her handle the money when customers came.

Suddenly a man's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She put on a fake smile. "Can I help you?" She didn't notice at first he was on the phone. She began to lightly blush when she started to think about how handsome he was. His black hair was put up into a ponytail and he was wearing a black suit and fit him perfectly. He closed his phone and looked her in the eye. His were an adorable chocolate brown. "Hey, I'll take four coffees to go thanks." She nodded and went to prepare it.

I didn't even want to come in here until I saw her standing at the counter in her cute dress. She smelled of Jasmine and Vanilla. Her hair was pulled into a curled bun with a pen through it. I couldn't believe how drawn to her I was the moment I saw her. I felt like her blue sparkling eyes looked right into me. I didn't want to act stupid so I ordered four coffees. I had to go to the office anyway. I leaned on the counter and watched her prepare my order. She dropped a couple of cups, but it was cute clumsiness. I then notice this shifty looking guy in the back come out with a tray of food and put it on the counter. He grabbed the calculator and pretend to mess with it while looking at her ass with his peripheral vision. I felt anger bubble inside me stomach, but I held it down and cleared my throat to alert him that I noticed this. He didn't look at me, but went back to his work place. I Knew he noticed my observation.

"Here you go." She smiled at me and placed my order before me. "That'll be 490.91 yen." I placed the money in her small hand and felt the softness of her skin. Electricity did not go

unnoticed. She place a receipt on the counter and asked me to sign. I did so. She took the half I signed and gave me the other. "Have a good day!"

"Thanks." I simply replied and I made my way out. I wanted to make conversation. I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't find the words. As I was in my car I prepared to pull off when I saw her start running to me in her heels. I got out and walked to her, not wanting her to have to run the whole way in those things. She was breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Once she caught it, she took a phone...wait...my phone! out of her pocket and handed it to me."You forgot this." I sighed at myself. Imagine if I lost this damned thing. "Thanks...I can't Imagine what I'd do If I had lost this!" She giggled a bit. "Don't mention it." I smiled at her. I had already really liked her so I decided to take a chance. "Hn. Why don't I make it up to you?" She cocked her head to the side. She was so damn cute. "Oh there's no need for-"

"I want to. Please let me treat you to dinner." She bit her bottom lip and blushed. I could tell she was hesitant, but she really wanted to. "Alright Mr...-" She looked at her part of the receipt again. "Takahashi. My shift ends at Nine." While she spoke I looked past her to see that employee washing the windows and watching us. I was a bit worried about him, but shook the feeling off and turned my attention back to Kagome. I smirked at her. "See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So here's my new story XD**

**I'm looking for a co-author if anyone's interested and an admin for an Inuyasha Facebook page :D Pm me!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not awesome enough. **

Time passed quickly. Before Kagome knew it, it was ten minutes to nine...closing time. "I know you're tired Kikyo. Why don't you head up to bed, there's only a little more to clean up and besides I have Onigumo to help me." She scrunched her knows stubbornly and gave into the thought of a good night's sleep. She knew it was early, but she needed it. Tomorrow was Kikyo's turn to open up at eight. "Oh and i'm going out tonight, so don't wait up for me kay?" Kikyo smirked at her sister and pinched her cheek. "Aw is Kaggy going on a date!?" Kagome frowned and smacked her hand away. "Oh grow up Kikyo..." She laughed and started toward the kitchen. "I'll turn off the kitchen lights before I head up." Kagome nodded and went back to stacking the chairs. She quietly hummed for a bit, then jumped when she heard a thick thump. She tried to peek around the corner from where she was standing. "Kikyo?...Kikyo you okay?" No answer was heard, so she went to find her sister, but she was nowhere to be found neither was onigumo. She circled for a moment until she saw spots of blood on the wall.

Her breathing was heavy and struggled. She then felt a hot breath on her neck and froze. "I wouldn't have to make such a mess if she hadn't struggled." Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she swung behind her. Those three years of Budo should help her. The voice ducked and jabbed her under the rib, making her cough out and jump back. She wiped a drop of blood from her mouth while clutching her side. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. This man, who her parents employed, who she was so kind to, betrayed her. "Onigumo..." She ran at him, with new anger in her stomach, landing a drop kick directly in his chest. Unfortunately, she never perfected that one and landed on her back, while Onigumo was thrown over the counter. Kagome could hear crunching of bones, telling her she at least cracked a rib or two. Kagome on the other hand was bleeding from her head. Which was from the fall. She heard him chuckle, telling her he wasn't finished just yet. "You little Bitch...Kikyo didn't put up this much of a fuss, well...she was hiding her potential." Kagome couldn't hear him over the sound of her heartbeat. All

she could think about was getting to the knives which she eyed. Kagome pushed herself off the floor, but was pulled right back down landing on her nose, breaking it.

With Inuyasha

I stood, leaned against my car. Checking my watch I sighed. She was late. I had decided to go get her, I was only a block away. Then I heard a scream which I knew was Kagome.

I bolted to that cafe. That cafe where I met her, Where I smelled her, where I admired her. No way was I letting her slip away from me that easily .

Inside the cafe Kagome gasped between shrieks of pain. She held it as the blood gushed out. Onigumo leaned above her. With one hand he held her hands above her head and the other wrapped its fingers around a knife that twisted into her side, just missing her lung.. "It's a shame really. I was planning on killing a beauty like you, but you got in the way, just like your parents." Her eyes widened as tear poured out of her eyes. This is who he was, the man who killed her parents when she was fourteen, the man who kidnapped her sister, who was going to kill her. She never thought she'd die this way. Especially at the hands of the man who was in her life for so many years even though he hardly ever said a word. He squeezed. She could feel her airways slowly being cut off. Her vision went blurry, and her nose went numb. This was it.

Then the bell above the door rang. Telling the two that someone entered. She heard him grunt and he was off her. She sighed in relief as she saw Inuyasha leaning over her calling her name. "W..What...took you...so long...?" Her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this chap is going to short :/ I'm not very good at hospital scenes. **

**Also I'm looking for a beta and a co-author! :)**

**I'd love it if you'd guys check out some of my art. If you go to gallery and click the Inuyasha folders, you'll see some of my Inuyasha fan art :D**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not that awesome **

All I could think about was saving her. I lifted her bridal style and started toward the door. I could hear her blood splatter on the floor and down the leg of my pants. Her skin started turning white, so I sprinted to the car and fasted her in.

As I drove, I used my jacket to soak up some of the blood. This is not how I thought today would go. Arriving at the hospital I carried her in calling on any doctor I could find. Placing her on the stretcher, I watched as they took her away. I turned to find a seat and wait for her, but I was stopped by a hand gripping my shoulder. "Sir, We need to ask you a few questions."

I found myself waiting in a consultation room. As I waited I got my story right.

"Alright Mr. Takahashi. Let us begin." The detective sat before me with a pad in hand. "Tell me about the whole event." I gave him the story. I was pretty annoyed, because all I wanted to do was see Kagome.

Hours and Hours later I found out she was awake and they let me see her.

She looked terrible, but not so pale. I stood beside her bed as she rubbed her eye and looked at me. She looked angry, but upset which I could understand. Hey...I-" She cut me off. "Thank you Inuyasha...for...helping me." She looked away. I opened my mouth to give my reply, but she cut me off again. "I appreciate you helping and coming to see me Inuyasha, but could you please just go..." I stood there shocked for a moment, but a moment too long. "JUST GO!" She looked me in the eye and clenched her fists. A nurse came in to see what all the noise was about. "Everything alright in here?" I nodded and frowned as I made my way out.

**Kneel before Loki's army**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I know another short chap! Don't hate me! **

**Still looking for a beta and co.**

**The next chapter probably will be longer. I just got a new lap top so that'll speed up the writing process. Chapters are gonna get juicy soon!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...I wish! **

Two months had passed since I had seen her. Yet every week I drive by that cafe...just to see if shes around. I just can't explain why...I have to see her. Grabbing my Jacket and keys I opened the door. Only to my surprise, there she was. Stand on my front porch. She still looked sickly. Her eyes had black circles around them and her hair was matted and fuzzy. "Kagome?" Kagome ran at me and wrapped her arms around my stomach. "Please help me..."

She was suffering...

"Come inside." I shut the door behind us and sat her on the couch. Her face was blank and her eyes looked as though there was no personality. "I'll run you a bath." She slowly nodded. I didn't want to imply anything, but she really did need it and besides she could use some peace.

Kagome sat in the hot water and sighed. The bath was made of marble and was quite large. It was a beautiful bathroom, but Kagome didn't feel like admiring it much. She looked herself in a hand mirror on the side of the tub, running her fingers over the black circles. She was so disappointed in herself for letting life get so fucked up. Without Kikyo, she was completely alone. She had family nor friends, well she did until she pushed them away. Going to Inuyasha took a lot of willpower, but he was the only person she thought would help her. She wanted to lie in bed and let her body rot, but she had made a decision to get her life back together.

Kagome left the bathroom and sat on the bed in the guest room. She tightened the towel as she heard a knock. "Come in." Inuyasha blushed when he saw her wet, dripping, hair pulled up into a bun and her purple towel tight against her body. "Here-" He placed some clothing on the bed next to her. "I picked up a few things from your apartment...we can get new stuff later." He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you...Inuyasha." He backed out of the room closing the door, but halted. "I'll make something for you to eat." He closed it fully leaving her in the dim lighted room.

* * *

**Loki: I have an army**

**Iron man: I don't see one**

***enter the fangirls***

**Loki: Prepare your bitches to kneel**


End file.
